


【慶廷】 Double Betrayal

by yu_jie



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_jie/pseuds/yu_jie





	【慶廷】 Double Betrayal

“嘶….軒軒….對就是這樣…再快點”，男人壓著陳廷軒的頭，挺動著腰身，享受著陳廷軒幫他的服務，沉浸在性慾裡的陳廷軒絲毫沒有注意房門被打開的樣子

“陳廷軒…你在幹嗎?”卞慶華慍怒的聲音從門口傳來，突然的聲音嚇得那男人射出精液，滿噹噹的灌在陳廷軒的嘴裡，陳廷軒還來不及反應竟下意識地將東西吞下，那男人撿起自己的褲子，慌慌張張地穿好，低著頭走出了屋子，房裡只剩卞慶華跟陳廷軒兩人在乾瞪眼，空氣中瀰漫著不屬於卞慶華的味道，明示著卞慶華，他男人，陳廷軒，出軌了。

“看來我出差的日子，你過的挺滋潤的是吧?還帶外面的野男人回家了，你是不是忘記你還有我這位男朋友啊?”卞慶華邊說著話邊扯掉自己領帶，解開上面兩顆鈕扣，瞇著演一步一步走向陳廷軒，見陳廷軒沒反應的樣子，卞慶華就來氣了，爬上床粗暴地抓過陳廷軒的手，將他反扣在背後，用領帶將他綁住  
“那麼愛玩，不如我們來玩點刺激的吧?”說完卞慶華將陳廷軒的腿打開，讓陳廷軒彎腰嘴巴剛好對準自己的性器  
“來啊，很喜歡口別人嘛?你給你自己口看看啊”邊說還邊壓著陳廷軒的頭，陳廷軒激烈的反抗著  
“不要!!!卞慶華你、你不要….唔”卞慶華扣著陳廷軒的下巴，一手握著陳廷軒的性器，讓陳廷軒含著自己的性器上下吞吐，奇怪的感覺讓陳廷軒一下子就硬了，卞慶華壓著陳廷軒的頭上下晃動，陳廷軒感到非常羞恥，他內心受到非常大的傷害，不就是被抓包而已嗎?為甚麼要讓自己那麼難堪?有甚麼事是不能好好溝通的嗎?非得用這種極端的手段?  
“爽嗎軒軒?自己口自己爽嗎?”  
“嗚…..唔…..”陳廷軒越想越氣，眼淚從眼眶流出，發紅的眼角更讓人有了幾分讓人疼愛的樣子  
卞慶華內心捨不得看陳廷軒這副樣子，捧起陳廷軒的臉俯身就是一吻，溫柔地舔拭著從眼裡流出的眼淚，雙唇附上那被蹂躪而紅腫的小嘴，伸出舌頭描繪著他的唇形，撬開牙關勾著軟舌與之共舞，陳廷軒被卞慶華吻的七葷八素，雙手忍不住攀上卞慶華的肩膀，一個用力陳廷軒就坐在卞慶華的腿上，卞慶華的手往下伸，抓住手感極好的臀肉開始搓揉，雪白的臀部稍微用力就能在上面留下痕跡，陳廷軒不滿的扭了扭腰，還不安分的蹭了蹭那已經勃起的性器，卞慶華笑了一下便把陳廷軒放倒在床上，一個用力讓他趴著，陳廷軒很自覺的翹起屁股，一手伸向後面掰開自己的臀肉，露出嫣紅的小穴，一張一闔的像是在邀請卞慶華一樣，卞慶華解開自己的褲頭掏出自己的性器，在穴口處蹭了蹭便一捅而入，尚未擴張的小穴根本容納不了卞慶華的性器，陳廷軒痛地抓緊了床單，他沒想到卞慶華會沒有幫他擴張就進入他，這是他以前都沒做過的事情，陳廷軒淚眼汪汪的扭過頭看了一眼卞慶華，他以為卞慶華會因此放過他，但是沒有，不但沒有還把露在外面的後半段性器緩緩地插進陳廷軒的穴裡  
“哥哥...我錯了…我不應該被著你跟其他人亂來….對不起…啊!”陳廷軒還沒說完卞慶華就開始挺動胯部，用力地一下一下的頂弄，陳廷軒只覺得自己快被他頂飛，悄悄地往前挪了一下身子，卻被卞慶華用手扣著無法動彈  
“嗯?寶寶想跑去哪呀?你這樣不乖喔，得接受處罰”說完卞慶華就更用力的頂弄著陳廷軒，因為兩人做過不少次，陳廷軒的敏感點很容易就被卞慶華找到，找到之後就更賣力的往那點進攻，陳廷軒緊緊地抓著床單，小臉上全是淚水，”實在太痛了”陳廷軒感受到的唯一一個感覺就是痛，不過到後面，痛感慢慢地變成快感，嘴裡洩出細小的呻吟，屁股乖乖的噘起只為更貼近卞慶華，還會不自覺的前後擺動，卞慶華注意到他的小動作，抬手拍了一下他的屁股  
“小騷貨，在其他人面前也是這樣浪嗎?”  
“嗯啊…沒有…軒軒…嗯哼…只有對…哥哥….這樣…啊….”說完還扭了扭自己的臀部，卞慶華被他這個動作激到，陳廷軒感覺到埋在自己體內的性器又大了一圈，微微往前爬讓性器從後穴滑出來，轉身推倒卞慶華胯坐在他身上，福著那人的性器重新坐了下去，姿勢的關係讓性器埋得更深，陳廷軒撐著卞慶華的腹肌開始慢慢地動了起來，卞慶華躺在床上享受著陳廷軒的主動，半瞇著眼看著陳廷軒那張因情慾而漲紅的小臉，嘴巴微開眼神迷離，真是個磨人的小妖精，陳廷軒注意到卞慶華的眼神，一隻手擋在自己面前，害羞的嬌嗔  
“嗯...哥哥…不要一….一直…看軒軒….啊….”  
“軒軒可愛啊，平時可愛就算了，”卞慶華坐起身一手環住陳廷軒的腰，一手扶上他的臉，輕啄了一下陳廷軒的唇，”在床上更可愛”話音剛落，卞慶華便開始快速的從下往上頂弄，突然的動作激的陳廷軒緊緊抱著面前的男人，臉埋進卞慶華的頸窩，側過頭在他的脖子上咬了一口  
“嘶…軒軒是小狗狗嗎?”  
“嗯....那也是….哥哥的….小奶狗…哈啊….”卞慶華快速的抽插著陳廷軒的小穴，穴裡流出的蜜液打溼了卞慶華的恥毛，也沾濕了床單，兩顆沉重的精囊拍打在陳廷軒的臀部上，黏膩的呻吟加上低沉的喘息聲，搭配的肉體拍打的聲音，在房間裡演奏著動聽的交響曲  
“嗯…哥哥….下面難受….摸摸”小孩說完還舔了舔卞慶華的耳垂，含著耳垂吸允，甜膩的要求著卞慶華幫他，但卞慶華卻不領情，使了壞心想捉弄他  
“寶寶求我啊”  
“嗯…哥哥….拜託你…”  
“不對”陳廷軒抬頭看著卞慶華的眼睛，像是讀到甚麼訊息似的害羞地埋進卞慶華的懷裡  
“你不說….我就….”  
“老、老公….”  
“甚麼?”  
“老公…拜託你幫幫軒軒嘛~”  
“軒軒真棒”說完親了一口陳廷軒，大手附上陳廷軒的玉莖，富有技巧的上下套弄，隨之胯下的挺弄也越來越快，在前後雙重夾擊的攻勢下，陳廷軒尖叫一聲射在卞慶華的手上，點點白濁沾染在他的腹肌上，卞慶華舉起手將濁液舔乾淨，放倒陳廷軒進行最後衝刺

陳廷軒隨著卞慶華的動作起起伏伏，最後用力的抽插了數十下後，卞慶華射出一股一股的精液在陳廷軒穴裡，緩緩地退出那令他發瘋的蜜穴，看著從穴裡流出的東西，白裡染了一點紅，心疼地抱著陳廷軒  
“軒軒，對不起…我今天….”  
“沒事啦哥哥，錯的人是我，你不必跟我道歉”  
“那你還會去找那男人嗎?”  
“當然不會呀”，陳廷軒曲起膝蓋，頂在男人的那裏蹭了蹭，本來疲軟的性器又有了抬頭的趨勢，抬起身子在卞慶華耳邊低語，”哥哥的那麼大已經滿足的了我了，我為甚麼還要找其他人呢”說完還無辜地眨了眨那靈動的大眼，卞慶華將人攔腰抱起走進浴室，又是新的一輪進攻

等從浴室裡出來已經是兩個小時之後的事了，卞慶華幫陳廷軒上好藥之後看著那張熟睡的臉龐，起身從地板拿起西裝外套，翻出煙盒和打火機，走去陽台抽菸

其實卞慶華自己在外面也有其他人，但他們的關係只局限於抱抱親親，最多就是那位男孩幫他口或者互嚕，從來都沒有做到最後

今天出差回國第一件事就是去找那男孩，他們是在酒吧認識的，開了房之後一切發生的順其自然，就在卞慶華要進入的時候又想起陳廷軒，想到他一個人在家等他的樣子，最終還是沒有做到最後，而且他最後發現，其實那男孩長的挺像陳廷軒的，只是他在床上沒有陳廷軒那麼放蕩，反而害羞得像個初嘗禁果的未成年，卞慶華抽完最後一根菸，掏出手機點開一個聊天介面，手指飛快地打了一段文字發送，隨後便把聊天室刪除，就連那人的好友一併刪除，走進房裡掀開被子，將小孩抱入自己懷裡，親了親他的額頭，沉沉入睡

“嗯….Jack….慢點…..哈啊……”  
“安安你說，這個男人是誰?” Jack舉著趙立安的手機，點開聊天介面，訊息是那人五分鐘前傳來的，內容是他們不適合，他還是很愛他的現任之類的話語，Jack發狂的挺動著下身，每一下都頂在趙立安的敏感點上  
“啊…. Jack….你….輕點….疼..”  
“安安他到底是誰?”  
“一個在酒吧認識的，但我們沒有做到最後….嗚嗚Jack我錯了…”  
“安安我滿足不了你，還要讓你去外面找男人嗎?嗯?”溫柔的說著這些話，下身的動作卻粗暴的挺動著  
“嗯….沒有….我….哈啊….最喜歡….. Jack了…..”  
“安安不乖，是要被懲罰的喔”  
“嗯….好….沒關係….”  
“那麼….開始囉?不能喊停喔，”俯下身吻了吻趙立安的唇  
“要做到我開心為止喔”  
一夜無眠。


End file.
